Dangerous Love
by nekochanchan92
Summary: What happens when you meet a boy who is lost in himself. BakuraxOC
1. Chapter 1

You wake up early one morning and take a shower. You decide to go for a long walk (It's summer, so you don't have school.) you head to your favourite park, the one with the million trees and a lake. As you sit on a stone bench, you see a boy walking up the path holding a little girl by the hand. They look alike, so you assume they are brother and sister. The boy has spiky white hair and very pale skin. As they come near, you see that the little girl is holding a tiny puppy in her arms. The boy comes over and sits down next to you. The girl drops the dog in your lap.  
You say "hi I'm Melanie."

The boy says "my names ryou, but my friends call me bakura. Nice to meet you" he has a British accent, which you consider to be very hot.

The little girl looks over at you "I'm Amane. Ryou's sister. My dog's name is Lizzy. She's a black lap!" she says.

You and bakura start talking about everything; school, which is starting soon, animals, families, and on and on. Suddenly you look at your watch "OMG!" you say "how'd it get so late?! I'm sorry, I have to get home" you jump up and start walking. Bakura got up and started and follows you, Amane tagging behind.

"Hey," he says "can I walk you home" you nod and when he comes next to you, you touch bakura's hand and he slips his into yours. You hear Amane giggling about her brother's new girlfriend and you laugh. She's so adorable.

You get home and bakura takes out a pen and writes his number on your hand. He smiles, you wave goodbye and go inside, you look out the window and watch him go down the street with his sister and her dog.

The next day, you sleep really late and so you don't get to the park. You take a shower anyway with your favourite scent and you eat your favourite breakfast. You plan to spend a lazy day at home, since you have nothing to do. As you glance at your watch, you see bakura's number written on your hand. 'I could call him' you think. But you're really tired for some reason so you don't when evening comes you're just about to head upstairs when there is loud knocking at the door, and it's not stopping. So you rush to the door and open it slightly. Bakura is standing there and he's crying.

"She's dead!" he screams. Bakura throws himself into your arms and sobs into your shoulder.

You take him inside and sit down on the couch with him "who's dead?" you ask gently.

"Amane!" he cries. "she was hit by a car, now she's dead" you can't believe what you just heard. Is he talking about the little girl you met yesterday?

'how can she be dead? It's impossible' you think. You hold bakura while he cries, and when he stops it's really late.

"you can't just go back to that empty apartment" you said firmly (he told you about his screwed-up family life) "you're staying here tonight" you go get some blankets and make up a bed for him on the couch. You go up to bed and fall asleep. Sometime later you felt a hand on your shoulder and jerk awake. Bakura is standing next to you, with red eyes.

He says in a choked voice "I-I can't stay by myself…can I sleep up here?"

You say "sure" and roll over to make room. He comes in with you, you sit up and ask him how he's doing.

He shrugs and sighs shakily "I think I'm in shock-it hasn't hit me yet, that-she's…gone…" you both stay awake talking for a long time until finally you both fall asleep, your head on his shoulder.

The next morning (day three) you both wake up and realize you're sort of snuggling bakura blushes hard and jumps out of your bed.

"Hey it's okay I didn't mind" you say bakura comes back and sits next to you. You eventually push bakura out of your room so you can shower and dress. You go downstairs and bakura has fixed breakfast for both of you. You eat with him, then he thanks you for letting him stay with you.

Then he says "I can't stand to go back yet…can I-"

You cut him off and say "stay as long as you want, there's no one else here anyway. It's nice to have someone here…" bakura drops his head.  
"there's another thing, I have to…plan a funeral…for my sister" he starts crying again. You help him with the whole thing.

After you set up, he takes you to a little shop called kame game shop. Inside are a lot of people that bakura knows. He introduces you, and breaks the news about Amane. They all hugged him. One girl, named Anzu, is hanging over him too much. She's practically drooling. You bite your lip and look away. Bakura never said he had a girlfriend…

Later, you and bakura are back at your apartment, he has brought his friends too. You go over to bakura the funeral will be starting soon, so you offer to drive everyone over in your car. There aren't enough seatbelts so Anzu "has" to sit on bakura's lap. She sticks her tongue out at you.

After the funeral you drive everyone home, and Anzu sits on bakura's lap again and she plays with his hair. Then you take bakura back to your place,  
After you give him some hot tea you ask "are you and Anzu dating or something?"

Bakura answers "no she's just pushy, I don't even like her like that..." he looks at you. It seems maybe he can read your mind, because he gets up from his chair and puts an arm around your shoulders. "there's someone else I like…" he drops his eyes. "I can't explain it so any one will believe me, but…it's dangerous for me to love someone" he looks back at you. "I'm sorry" by now you've figured out that he likes you. You blush and kiss him on the cheek, he blushes too.

"I'd believe you…it can't be that crazy…"

He bites his lip, then says "It's crazy, but…I'll tell you" he pulls out a golden object (the millennium ring) from under his shirt. He holds it up so the sun glints off it.

"Basically, there is an ancient spirit who lives inside this ring. He's evil, and sometimes he possesses me. When he does…well, I am not responsible for my actions. He has hurt many people I've loved in the past."

You sigh and hug him "I maybe insane but…I believe you" then a chill runs down your back. Bakura's hands tighten around your body. He pulls his head back to look you in the eye. Suddenly, his eyes are ice-cold. "bakura?" you say he narrows his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who said I was bakura?" then he bares his teeth and growls, "it's all your fault, you know. His sister being killed and all that. My Hikari would not have being grieving if it weren't for you!" he leans forward again and kisses you harshly, pushing his tongue into your mouth against your will. He pulls back and hisses "I demand…payment" suddenly he is pulling you toward your bedroom. You know exactly what he is going to do, so you kick him and try to run, but no matter what you do, you find yourself being thrown onto your bed. Immediately bakura is on top of you, kissing you again. As much as you hate to admit it, it feels good.  
Then he starts kissing your neck, you moan and turn your head so he can reach better. His hands are up your shirt but you don't care. Then your shirt is on the floor, along with everything else, and he's inside you. You scream. What he's doing hurts! You try to get him off, but he holds you down and just goes faster. Then you hear him groan and he gets off of you and gets dressed while you huddle, crying in bed.  
You fall asleep, and when you wake up he's gone. You start crying again. All you can think of is bakura…how could you do that.  
Late that night, you wake from your sleep to hear a clack against your window. You get up and open the window. Bakura is standing there in the moonlight, and he looks like he's crying.  
You ask him "what do you want?"  
He looks at you, with pain in his eyes "can I come up" you look at him  
"fine" you say unsurely. He comes up hand over hand up the drainpipe, and hauls himself over your windowsill. He twists his hands together, not looking at you.  
Then he mutters "Ra…I am so sorry for what he did to you…" you blush a little and hug him. He puts his arms around you, and you break down and cry on his shoulder. You look up and see that he's crying too.  
You ask, "What happened…with Amane?"  
He bites his lip. "I went to the park to look for you. She followed me without my knowing… when she tried to cross the road; a car…came so fast I couldn't get to her in time. I saw her die…" then he buried his face in your hair and is crying harder.  
You say shakily, "So…it was my fault…I should have called so you'd know I wouldn't be there. Like you said to do. She wouldn't be dead if I'd called!" he slaps you, and you cry out. He then holds your face tightly.  
"No! It's not your fault! Don't believe that! It's only my fault, I should have known she'd fallow…" He kisses you sweetly, taking away the sting of his slap. You open your mouth slightly, as an invitation, and he accepts, pushing his tongue into your mouth like what the dark bakura did earlier, but now he is so gentle, so sweet, you can't help but trust him. You take his hand and try to pull him towards your bed, but he stops you, frowning.  
"But…after what my darker half did…why would you want me to…"  
You kiss him hard "because that wasn't you. I'm yours, bakura. I want to show your darker half that he can't stop me from belonging to you. Please." you lay down on your bed and pull him on top of you. He was reluctant at first but when you kissed him with such passion, he immediately started kissing back with the same amount of passion. You went after his shirt and broke the kiss to take it off, you admired his perfect abs, then he went after your shirt and when he got it off he blushed because you weren't wearing a bra.  
You smiled at him, and took off his shirt, when you got it off you put you hands on his well-toned chest. Your hands slid down his chest and to the top of his pants, you undid them and took them off along with his boxers. He was now as red as he could possibly get, and you could tell that he himself had never done this before. You put your hands on his huge member and rubbed it gently causing him to groan in pleasure. He hardened at your touch and he seemed more confident than before and took off your pants along with your knickers. When he saw your womanhood, which made his manhood harden even more, you moaned as you felt his manhood brush against your warmth.  
He looked into your eyes and asked "are you sure you want to do this?"  
You looked into his eyes and said "I'm fine with it, but I can tell this would be your first time, so are you okay with it?" he blushed since you now know that he is a virgin.  
"I'm fine with it, but h-how did you k-know that I a-am a-a…" you cut him off by pressing your lips against his in a sweet kiss.  
"I can tell, the way you seem so hesitant" you whisper when you break the kiss, you gently push him off, turn him over and get on top of him, straddling his waist causing him to moan, you look into his eyes and go down on him, so he filled you, both of you moan in pleasure he turned you over so he was back on top he started pumping in and out of you obviously enjoying been inside you. You both kept moaning, and the moaning only got louder as he quickened his pace.  
Soon pleasure started building up inside you and you started moaning his name, he could tell you were close and so was he. You both climaxed you spilling your cum on the sheets him spilling his seed into you practically screaming each others names, he collapsed on top of you obviously worn out. He pulled out of you and lay next to you both of you breathing heavily, you turned onto your side and rested your head on bakura's chest  
"Melanie…that was like… nothing I've…ever felt…before" he said  
"I know what you mean, it was so much better than when you're darker half done it."  
"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and I'm glad that you forgive me after what my dark half did to you."  
You lifted you head off his chest and looked at him "I already told you that it was not you. I would do anything for you bakura" you started getting tears in your eyes you continued "I…love you" he looked at you in disbelief, you were hoping that he felt the same as you.  
"I love you too, but it's dangerous for you with my darker half, and I don't want you to get hurt…" he now had tears in his eyes.  
"What do you mean, you're not leaving. Are you?" you asked even more tears going down your eyes.  
"I have no chose. It's the only way for you to be safe from him" you slapped him very hard, so hard that it left a red mark on his cheek.  
He held his cheek tears going down his face "I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT HELL HE DOES! HE'S NOT GOING TO STOP ME FROM LOVING TO YOU!" you kissed him soo forcefully you knocked him back down on the bed. He seemed very shocked when you got back on top of him, when you broke the kiss for air you hugged him so tightly you almost squeezed him to death. You loosened your grip, and sobbed in his chest, he put a hand on your back.  
You looked up at him "please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you," you whispered chocking back some sobs.  
"I don't want to go, but I may have to, if I stay I may end up loosening you for good" he said.  
"you don't have to go and you would never lose me. Please" you whispered, and by now your cheeks are red from crying. He looked at you with pleading eyes you looked back at him, and said "please. We can stop him together, you'll never lose me, I promise. Just please don't leave." 


End file.
